Infortúnio Passado
by Ariih Black
Summary: Às vezes o passado pode promover diversas conseqüências ao presente, o infortúnio muitas vezes é motivo de revolta...


**N/A: (Dani) **_Hey buddies... __Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi em parceiria com a arih, e particularmente, amei escrevê-la... Espero que todos gostem da fic. Reviews são sempre bem vindas, não economizem, beleza? ;x UAHSAUHAUH /brinks. Beijoones, e... Divirtam-se._

O Sol naquela manhã estava tão frio como se não existisse, aquela manhã de julho que mais parecia de novembro, uma manhã que nem Cathe e nem Sierra se lembravam direito. O momento mais triste de suas vidas. Do começo de suas vidas, para dizer a verdade Os que mais se lembravam disso eram Alice e Thomas, os filhos mais velhos do casal Reckziegel, Agnese e León Reckziegel tinha sido um casal amigo de muitos, pelo menos por parte de León que foi um típico grifinório, bastante sociável e bem-humorado; Agnese, por outro lado, era a típica sonserina, fria e prepotente. Ambos haviam lutado contra o primeiro bruxo das trevas, Gerard Grindelwald. Os dois foram mortos por servos de Grindelwald e agora lá estavam eles, em seus caixões de madeira delicadamente trabalhados , devido à oposição a visão deste. O resultado? Basicamente a perseguição contínua, resultante em assassinato perante aos seguidores de Grindelwald. Agnese e León morreram por um ideal, e agora, lá estavam eles, deitados em seus caixões de madeira delicadamente trabalhados, agonizando em sono profundo.

Seus amigos e parentes – os que haviam sobrevivido à guerra e ainda não haviam fugido – estavam todos reunidos em um canto do jardim onde, há gerações, a família Reckziegel era enterrada. Os filhos dos falecidos, Thomas e Alice, seguravam Catherine e Sierra pela mão, todos em trajes negros enquanto suas faces mudavam da tristeza para a raiva, e desta para o desentendimento. Tudo o que as menores entendiam era que seus pais estavam 'dormindo' em sono profundo, e que a qualquer hora acordariam, mas por que aquele local? Era um tanto quanto estranho para duas crianças entenderem tudo aquilo. Uma revolta estremecia o emocional do primogênito de maneira singular. Horas antes de partirem, ele falara para seus pais que o fim seria esse, e pedira incansavelmente para que eles não partissem naquela maldita missão. Ele chegara a implorar para que não fosse, mas quem disse que alguém o escutou? Eles apenas falaram para ele ir cuidar de suas irmãs, que no dia seguinte estaria tudo de volta ao normal. No fundo ele sabia que aquela seria a noite mais longa de sua vida.

"– _Papai, papai... Não vá nessa missão, por favor... Vocês já lutaram tanto... Fique aqui, conosco. - O moreno de olhos incrivelmente azuis herdados da mãe, pedia ao seu pai com a voz infantil. Este apenas revirou os olhos e segurou Thommy pelos ombros, fitando-o minuciosamente._

_- Quantas vezes eu terei de explicar a você meu filho? Eu preciso lutar para manter a segurança de vocês. Não sossegarei até conquistá-la. – Indagou firmemente, Thomas respirou fundo crispando os lábios levemente rosados, não podia chorar na frente de seu pai, isso demonstraria fraqueza, e fraqueza passa longe dos Reckziegel. León suspirou pesadamente, amava seu filho, mas não conseguia vê-lo sem se lembrar de sua esposa, a mulher que não amava que havia sido obrigado a casar. Soltou o moreno, colocando-o no chão, e este correu para sua mãe, ela podia não ser a melhor mãe do mundo, mas ainda era mãe e talvez esta fizesse algo para que esta loucura toda de ir a essa maldita missão cessasse._

_  
Ela, ao menos, parou de pentear os cabelos quando thomas adentrou o quarto, correndo, ansioso a fim de falar com ela. Passara alguns minutos num silêncio incômodo, afinal mesmo sendo urgente, admirá-la requeria tal situação. Sua mãe era realmente bela, uma beleza fria e ao mesmo tempo acolhedora... Às vezes imaginava como seria se ela sorrisse, o que de fato era quase impossível de acontecer._

_- Thomas, deixe de ser bobo. Seu pai e eu precisamos ir a essa missão, estaremos de volta logo, só... Cuide de suas irmãs, ok? E não se esqueça, você é o homem da casa. – Sua voz era musical, doce, uma voz que qualquer uma desejaria ter e que poucas tiveram oportunidade de conquistar. O menino fechou as mãos em punhos e se retirou do quarto sem nada dizer. Pensou que sua mãe correria atrás dele, pedindo desculpas e explicando o que acontecia, suplicou para que ela o seguisse, mas isso nunca aconteceria, era apenas uma ilusão. Adentrou o quarto de suas irmãs, onde Alice contava uma história para as menores. A loura fitou-o assustada, ela sempre sabia quando algo de errado ocorria com ele, não adiantava tentar esconder, ele era completamente translúcido ao seu olhar. Fechou a porta com força e deitou entre as irmãs, deixando-se chorar. Lá ele poderia chorar, não precisava manter as máscaras. Lá ele podia ser o que realmente era... Humano._

_- Tom o que aconteceu? - a Alice perguntou, seus imensos olhos azuis o fitavam intensamente e suas delicadas mãos passeavam pelo rosto do mais velho. Este apenas meneou a cabeça curvando os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. Sentiu a pequena mão de Cathe limpar-lhe as lágrimas, a voz da colorida fez-se presente no recinto, tão baixa quanto um sussurro – Thommy, não chora... A gente está aqui com você. – Isso só fez com que ele chorasse mais, segurou a mão de Cathe e a beijou delicadamente, voltando o olhar para Alice. – Eles não querem me escutar, Allie. Eles vão para a missão. Eu sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer, mas eles não me escutam! "_

Alice suspirou sentindo uma fina lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha rosada, lembrava-se do momento em que decidiu tentar ajudar o irmão para que os pais ficassem em casa.

"_- Se eu falasse com eles, talvez eles me escutem... É a nossa ultima chance, não vamos desperdiçá-la... - Secou mais uma lágrima que escorria na face do moreno, abraçando-o, indo, logo em seguida, falar com seus pais. Era agora ou nunca, se não pensasse numa boa desculpa, talvez o pior acontecesse. A garotinha loira saiu do quarto, correndo. Era possível detectar indícios de nervosismo, ansiedade e angústia nas orbes azuis quase translúcidas que naquele momento não brilhavam com tanta intensidade desde o acontecimento. Eles não podiam sair por aquela porta, era tão injusto._

_- Mãe, volta aqui, por favor... Vocês não podem ir... Saindo dessa casa, aí sim nós ficaremos em perigo... Por favor, volta!_

_Gritava incessantemente, continuando sem resposta. Conhecia seus pais, e sabia que não dariam ouvidos a ela, mas mesmo assim continuava insistindo._ _Ela escutou a porta pesada de madeira bater, lágrimas finas percorriam sua face rosada, eles haviam ido embora, e não tinha mais volta. Seus pais já tinham lhe deixado e algo lhe dizia que dessa vez era pra sempre." _

Essa lembrança fez mais lágrimas rolarem pela face angelical da loura, ela apertou de leve a mão de Sierra, esta olhava fixamente para a _cama_ de seus pais tão querido, lágrimas finas deslizavam pelo rosto dela, não entendia bem o porquê, mas sentia que seus pais não acordariam daquele sono profundo. Eles escutavam o padre falar sobre seus pais, sobre a lembrança que todos tinham deles.

Em um lugar não muito longe estava uma mulher alta, esguia trajando um vestido preto chique; As madeixas louras platinadas dela estavam presas em um meio coque; seus olhos eram de um azul profundo que estavam vermelhos por conta do choro, tinha um lencinho delicadamente trabalhado perto do rosto secando as lágrimas. Suas duas filhas, Angeline e Corinna encontravam-se ao seu lado, com rostos inexpressivos. Elas mal conheciam aquelas pessoas que morriam, mas sua amada mãe conhecia.

" – _Por favor, Léon, eu lhe imploro! Não volte para aquela casa. Fique aqui! Fuja comigo. – Ela pediu a ele, na verdade ela estava implorando, pois já tinham discutido sobre isso várias vezes._

_- Não posso, Amélia. Tenho que voltar para casa, mesmo não amando a Agneses eu tenho filhos com ela. – Ele suspirou bagunçando os cabelos louros, não queria voltar, mas devia, devia isso aos seus filhos amados. _

_- Léon, esqueça aqueles bastardos! Você não os ama! Foram feitos sem amor, só... Por puro prazer e dever. – Lágrimas finas rolavam a face da mulher, ela não queria perdê-lo, sabia que se ele fosse para casa iria para a missão, para a guerra, onde poderia morrer. Ele a segurou pelos braços e a sacudiu de leve, não gostava quando falavam daquele jeito de seus filhos._

_-Amélia, eu posso não amar minha esposa, mas eu amo meus filhos e não gosto quando você fala deles assim. – Ele a soltou devagar umedecendo os lábios finos com a ponta da língua – Eu vou para casa, para a guerra, porque eu quero defender meus filhos e você, para defender as pessoas que amo. Então... Não me peça para ficar, porque desta vez eu não poderei cumprir com o seu pedido. _

_- É sempre assim, não é? Eles em primeiro lugar. Sempre – Ela falou com amargura, ele meneou a cabeça e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos._

_-Am, deixa de ser boba, isso é por você também. Mas eles são meus filhos, sendo delas também ou não. E eu os amo, além deles precisarem da minha proteção mais que você, meu amor. – Leon falava enquanto fitava os olhos da loura. – Eles são só crianças e não sabem de nada ainda... – O ex-grifinório aproximou o rosto devagar do rosto da mulher e pressionou os lábios gentilmente nos dela – Não se esqueça que te amo. _

_- Eu também te amo, Léon, pra todo sempre – Ela pressionou os lábios nos dele várias vezes, até que ele se afastou e saiu pela porta para nunca mais voltar." _

- Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter levado meu amor contigo, Agnese – Ela murmurou enquanto apertava a mão de sua filha loura, Angeline, uma menina da mesma idade de Thomas, o mais velho dos filhos. – Eu vou me vingar dos seus filhos também, vou fazê-los sofrer e perder tudo que tem. É tudo da minha filha, por direito.

**N/A²: ( Arih) **Espero que tenham gostado da fic, é um tanto trágica, mas é a história dos nossos personagens...

Agradecimentos à:  
Juh, por ter emprestado a Angel.

Cáh, por ter emprestado a Corinna.

Nah, por ter emprestado o Thommy.

Bella; mana, por ter empresto a Sierra.

E acho que só, né Dani?!

Reviews por favor.

N/A³: (Dani) Acho que sim...


End file.
